The invention relates generally to detecting the authenticity of products and more particularly to a system and method for confirming the authenticity of an article utilizing a magnetic reader.
Various products which are covered by United States Patents and Trademarks arc manufactured overseas and then imported into the United States. When products are imported into the United States, customs officials will inspect products for their authenticity. A problem which arises deals with that of "knock offs" or gray market goods. Knock off goods are those which are manufactured not by the owner of the patents or trademarks covering these products, but rather by third party individuals attempting to pass off their goods for those of the legitimate patent and trademark owners. Gray market goods are those goods which are intended for one market, but diverted to another. Thus, a need has arisen for a system through which an inspector can quickly and easily determine the identity of an authentic article as opposed to counterfeit goods or to keep track of gray market goods.
Previously manufacturers would mark their products in order to distinguish them from counterfeit goods. This system had been satisfactory, however, often this would ruin the aesthetics of the product or be easily copied by the counterfeiter. Accordingly, what is needed is a system for recognizing legitimate products as opposed to counterfeit goods which is not readily observable with the naked eye or easily reproducible. Thus, for the purpose of protecting from counterfeiting or diversion it is desired to have markers on the goods which are to be produced hard to copy, and do not affect the aesthetics of the article.
Accordingly, a system and method for detecting authentic articles is not satisfactorily found in the prior art.